The forest products marketplace is large and complicated, with thousands of producers, wholesalers, distributors, and end users. This marketplace has a vast array of specific products and product features, constant flux in pricing and availability of both the product and transportation, and poor transparency into real pricing and availability of even the most commoditized products. Quality market information is difficult to obtain for those actively shopping and/or selling products in the marketplace. Unlike the securities markets, for example, where price, volume and market analytics are readily available to a wide audience, forest products are bought and sold with unclear notions of their real current worth in the broader marketplace. There is a need for efficient systems that allow sellers to provide better price and availability information to buyers, and to allow sellers to assess the response from buyers.